Five Simple Rules
by TB80
Summary: Against her better judgement, Maggie Sawyer has decided to give a relationship with Alex Danvers a try. In an effort to survive with her heart intact, she has come up with five simple rules. Some rules were made to be broken.
1. Prologue

**AN: Since I have been missing Sanvers lately, I decided to dust off one of my old fic ideas and write some fluff. I'm also trying to get over my pathological aversion to writing smut. There is a wee bit in Chapter 2 (and there may be a wee bit in Chapter 5, but I haven't decided yet.) This is a short one (only about 15k words total), and the rough draft is done. I still need to do some editing, re-writing, and maybe a few small additions, but it should be posted within a week, if not sooner.**

 **I would call this canon inspired. It hits some of the same notes and events from 2B, but not always in the same order, or with the same outcomes.**

 **As always, I would love to hear what you think.**

 **Prologue**

Maggie knew it was a bad idea. Knew that it would almost certainly end in disaster. That one of them was bound to get hurt. That it would probably be her. Yet, even knowing this, she couldn't help herself. Resisting Alex Danvers was something she wasn't strong enough to do. Wasn't something she really wanted to do.

So, decision made, Maggie had gone to her apartment and bridged the gap that she knew Alex would never cross. It was Maggie's choice. Alex had been willing to settle for friendship. Maggie was going to have no one to blame but herself when it all went up in flames. And it would; of that Maggie was certain.

Her one faint glimmer of hope was that maybe, just maybe, something could be salvaged from it all. She wasn't young, or naive, or blinded by the intoxicating blush of first love. She was going into this with a battered heart, and her eyes wide open.

She knew the relationship wouldn't last; it couldn't. Even if this hadn't been Alex's first relationship with a woman, Maggie's relationships never worked out. Maggie had made the mistake of thinking this time would be different before. She and Erica had only been dating for a month, but Maggie had really thought they had a chance. They got along well, made each other laugh, the sex was great, and Erica had seemed to understand the demands of her job. Or so she thought until Erica had announced it was no longer working. That Maggie was too focused on work, and didn't put enough effort into their relationship.

She had been sure that this time, with this woman, it finally had a chance of working. She had been so careful to make the time to spend with Erica, to not cancel a date unless there was simply no way to avoid it. To be sure to make it up to her when she did have to cancel. It still hadn't been enough. The worst part was that Maggie had been blindsided. Usually, she could see the breakup coming, but not this time.

That's why this time forewarned was forearmed. Maggie was convinced that the [key] to keeping her heart intact was accepting that the relationship wouldn't last. Knowing that, she could stop herself from getting too invested. Even if the relationship with Alex was destined to be a temporary one, Maggie would enjoy it while it lasted. If she played her cards right, and kept everything light, when the breakup finally came, and Alex realized that she wanted to experience more than Maggie had to offer, Maggie was hopeful they could still remain friends.

She hadn't lied when she told Alex that she couldn't imagine her life without her in it. It would be painful, to see Alex with someone else, but it had to be better than not seeing her at all. Maggie just selfishly wanted some memories. Memories she could look back on when Alex inevitably moved on.

There was risk, but Maggie wasn't reckless. The [key] was to have a plan. A set of guidelines to help ensure that they would both would escape from this with as little injury as possible. That at the end they could part with Alex's friendship, and Maggie's heart, hopefully, still intact.

Five simple rules.

Rule 1. Keep it casual. Have fun, enjoy yourself, but don't let it get too serious.

Rule 2. No sleepovers. Sleepovers would only lead to confusion.

Rule 3. No celebrating holidays. Holidays were a potential minefield of family expectations and shared futures.

Rule 4. No meeting the family. Nothing said potential long-term plans like meeting each other's families.

Rule 5. Don't fall in love. Under any circumstances.

Maggie looked down at her list and nodded her head, satisfied. The only rule Maggie was really worried about was number five. She could control her actions, but her feelings were another matter entirely. It was by no means a foolproof plan , but its mere existence gave Maggie a sense of comfort. Surely, if she knew that the relationship was destined to end, she could prepare and help soften the blow to her heart.


	2. Rule 1

**Rule #1: Keep it casual.**

Maggie stood, hands on hips, and looked down at the body on the ground. At least she was pretty sure it was a body. At the moment it more resembled an amorphous jello blob. Maggie tilted her head. She was almost positive those were eyes.

Maggie's phone vibrated with an alert and she pulled it out of her pocket.

 _I hope your day is going better than mine. J'onn has had me filing DT-78O forms all morning._

Maggie smiled involuntarily when she saw that the text was from Alex. She had been unsuccessfully trying not to think about the other woman all morning. Maggie had felt like she was floating when she had left the agent's apartment the night before. As far as first kisses went, Maggie didn't count Alex's sneak attack at the alien bar, it was right up there at the top.

Maggie's thumbs were poised to type out a quick reply when she hesitated. She was supposed to be keeping things light and casual. Responding immediately did not say casual. It screamed overeager. Maggie sighed, letting her arm fall to her side.

"What's the matter Sawyer? She dump you already?"

"Fuck you, Reynolds," Maggie snapped, the barb hitting a little too close for comfort. She had worked with Reynolds long enough that he knew all about her less than stellar dating record.

Reynolds laughed, shaking his head. "Someone's cranky."

"I swear to god, if you say one word about PMS, I will handcuff you to that building and leave you for HR."

Reynolds help up his hands. "Wouldn't dream of it, Sawyer. Sitting through the harassment training once was more than enough." Maggie had to agree.

Maggie felt a little bad about yelling at Reynolds. She had worked with some real assholes in the past and he wasn't a bad guy, even if he did get on her nerves from time to time.

"Sorry," Maggie apologized, holding up her phone. "I just started seeing someone new and you know how that goes."

He craned his neck and tried to get a look at Maggie's screen. "She send you nudes?"

"Did she send me- No!" After shoving her phone into her pocket, Maggie smacked him in the chest with her fist and shoved him back. "Get your mind out of the gutter, you jackass. I just don't want to seem too eager."

Reynolds nodded knowingly. "Oh, yeah. You gotta keep 'em dangling. Chicks don't respect a guy that's too attentive. Gotta leave 'em wanting more. Let her chase you a bit."

Maggie narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "That's not- You know what, I'm not doing this. When was the last time you had a relationship last more than two dates?"

Reynolds looked wounded. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well I don't need it."

"Really? Cuz a moment ago you were looking at your phone with a sappy grin and worrying about texting too soon. You gotta up your game, Sawyer."

"My game is just fine." Maggie pointed at the body...blob...whatever. "I'll stay here and babysit. Why don't you go and collect the witness statement from the guy that called it in."

Reynolds looked at the jelly like mass on the ground and smirked knowingly at Maggie. "You owe me one, Sawyer."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Just go!"

When she was sure that Reynolds was safely on his way, Maggie dug her phone back out of her pocket.

 _Trying to determine if the pile of goo I'm looking at used to be sentient, or just last night's leftovers._

Maggie had barely hit send, when Alex's reply came in.

 _Need a consult? I may know someone._

Maggie smirked, shaking her head. Now that they were in the middle of a conversation, Maggie figured it would be rude to keep Alex waiting for a response.

 _Dream on, Danvers. You're not taking over another one of my crime scenes._

 _Your memory is failing you, Sawyer. That was always my crime scene._

Maggie was surprised to find she was actually tempted to take Alex up on her offer of assistance. Typically she hated collaborating with federal agencies, secret or otherwise, because they had a nasty habit of taking over. Maggie had every faith that the NCPD was capable of handling just about any case that came their way.

 _Careful with that paperwork. Papercuts can be killer._

When Alex didn't respond right away, Maggie started to worry that Alex had taken her joke the wrong way. Maggie was halfway through typing an apology when Alex's next message came through.

 _You're all heart. I'll remember this the next time you're stuck on desk duty and I'm out in the field. Payback's a bitch._

The coroner's van pulled into the parking lot, signaling that Maggie was going to have to wrap up her chat with Alex. With a touch of regret Maggie sent her reply.

 _Gotta go. Coroner finally arrived._

Deliberately not waiting for a response, Maggie tucked her phone into her pocket. She had a job to do, and Maggie had never let a new relationship get in the way of that. She wasn't about to start now. Even if she had to consciously restrain herself from checking her phone every thirty seconds.

* * *

Maggie drummed her fingers restlessly on the table top. Even though it wasn't technically a date, Maggie was having a hard time telling her nerves that. After texting back and forth almost constantly for the past two days, she and Alex had arranged to meet up for a drink. This was the first time they would be seeing each other in person since the night at Alex's apartment.

Her original plan had been to wait for the weekend to get together. Work usually kept her busy enough that making time for dates, even something as casual as drinks, could be a challenge. It typically wasn't worth the effort, or the reproach if she got call and had to leave.

However, when Alex had floated the idea of meeting up at the bar Maggie had barely hesitated before agreeing. Sure, it was midweek, but she figured since it was the dive bar they had hung out at countless times before, it balanced out. Just a casual hangout. No big deal.

Maggie raised her bottle to take another sip and grimaced when she got nothing but dregs and foam. Sliding out of the booth she made her way to the bar and set the bottle down with a bit more force than necessary.

"I need a refill, Darla."

"Drowning your sorrows, Mags?"

"No, I'm waiting for someone actually," Maggie said, annoyed. She knew she didn't have the best track record when it came to relationships, but everyone assuming that she had already been dumped was starting to get on her nerves.

Darla gave her a measured look as she set a fresh bottle in front of Maggie. "That redhead from a few weeks ago?"

Maggie snatched the bottle and took a sip. "Yes, and her name is Alex."

Darla looked skeptical. "She didn't seem that into it. She kissed you and then practically ran out of here." Darla reached out and trailed a finger down the condensation on Maggie's bottle, her finger tip grazing the back of Maggie's hand. Maggie jerked back, breaking the contact.

"We just had to work out a few things." Maggie didn't know why she was explaining any of this to Darla. She didn't owe her anything, but she felt the need to defend her relationship with Alex.

"Well, when it runs its course, give me a call. I've missed you."

When Maggie felt the hand slide across her lower back, and land possessively on her hip, she almost sent an elbow into the person's midsection. Luckily, her mind registered the familiar scent of Alex's perfume, a split second before she could make a total ass out of herself.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Alex apologized, leaning in to kiss Maggie on the cheek. Maggie hoped she sufficiently hid her surprise at the action from the intently watching Darla.

"No worries. I hope you don't mind. I got a little thirsty." Maggie turned her body slightly to face Alex. Alex left her hand on Maggie's hip and as a result Maggie found herself with a face full of cleavage. She quickly averted her gaze upward, and met Alex's knowing smirk.

"I'll have what she's having," Alex said to Darla, nodding at Maggie's bottle. Maggie thought she detected a hint of challenge in Alex's voice, but decided she was probably imagining things.

Darla popped the top on a fresh bottle, and placed it in front of Alex.

"Add it to my tab," Maggie instructed before Alex could reach into her pocket to pay.

"You don't have to do that," Alex protested.

"It's a beer. Even on my salary, I can afford it."

"I'll get the next round."

Maggie shrugged. "Whatever you want." Still feeling Darla's eyes on them, Maggie nodded her head toward the booth. "Let's move somewhere more private." Alex agreed, grabbing her beer and trailing after Maggie. Alex let her hand slide from her hip to the small of Maggie's back, but she maintained physical contact for the duration of their short walk.

Maggie slid into the booth, unable to hide her surprise when Alex slid in beside her, instead of on the other side of the booth.

Alex caught Maggie's look. "Sorry, is this weird? I'll move to the other side." Alex was already starting to slide back down the seat when Maggie halted her with a hand on her knee.

"It's not weird. You just caught me off guard. You're fine."

Alex halted her retreat. "You're sure? I just thought, with the noise, it would be easier to talk."

Maggie glanced around the half-empty bar with a knowing grin. "The noise? Really? That's what you're going to go with?"

"Shut up," Alex mumbled, bumping her shoulder into Maggie, a faint blush staining her cheeks. There was something about seeing Special Agent Alex Danvers blushing like a schoolgirl that Maggie found ridiculously charming. Especially knowing that the woman was capable of taking down an alien twice her size. The dichotomy was fascinating.

Maggie decided to take pity on Alex and not continue to tease her. Maggie meant it all in good fun, but she remembered those early days when she had been brimming over with new discoveries and self doubt. The last thing she wanted to do was to make Alex feel self-conscious about her actions.

"I'm glad you called." Sitting here, beside Alex, Maggie couldn't quite remember why she had been so determined to wait for the weekend.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me." Alex picked absently at the label on her bottle. "I was starting to wonder if you were avoiding me."

"Why would you think that?" Maggie asked.

Alex shrugged. "I dropped a few hints that I wanted to meet up, but you didn't seem all that interested." The uncertainty in Alex's voice gave Maggie a pang of regret. It had never been Maggie's intention to make Alex feel like she was being blown off.

"Sorry, I must not have picked up on it." It wasn't entirely true, but Maggie didn't want to get into all of her reasons for deflecting Alex's soft invites. Maggie wasn't stupid. She knew that Alex offering to consult on cases was more than wanting to get out of paperwork. "You'll just have to be more obvious next time," Maggie teased gently.

"That's what Kara said. I think I was driving her a little bit crazy."

"I guess I still have some work to do on the whole detecting thing," Maggie joked, guilt and regret swirling in her stomach.

"Part of it's on me. If I wanted to see you, I just should have said. I'm still getting used to all this. Men, bless them, were nothing if not persistent."

Maggie managed a weak smile. "Well, we're here now, and that's what counts." Maggie's gaze landed on the empty pool table. "Wanna play a game?"

"Are you sure that's how you want to spend the night?"

Maggie looked at Alex appraisingly. "I don't put out before the first date." Which, wasn't exactly true, but Maggie decided it didn't count if dating wasn't involved in the first place. Plus, she found that she didn't want to rush things with Alex, even if her libido disagreed.

Alex spluttered, wiping away a droplet of beer from her chin. "I meant getting your ass kicked at pool. Does this not count as a date then?"

Maggie looked deliberately around the bar before meeting Alex's gaze. "Do you _want_ this to count as our first date?"

"You make a good point." Alex slid out of the booth, grabbing her beer with one hand, and extending the other to Maggie. Maggie hesitated a brief moment before grasping it and allowing Alex to tug her from the booth. "Fair warning. I'm not going easy on you this time."

"What do you mean this time?" Maggie protested.

Alex glanced at her with a smirk. "You'll see."

* * *

"Well...that was humbling. Next time we're playing something else. How are you at darts?" Maggie knew she wasn't the best at pool but Alex had just summarily kicked her ass four straight games. It hadn't even been close. Walking slowly side by side, Maggie let her hand graze against Alex's; not quite holding hands, but close.

"I aced my last marksmanship qualification, so…"

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully. "Figures. Give me time, I'll find something where I'm better than you."

"You're welcome to try," Alex quipped. Instead of finding Alex's confidence annoying she was amused. She had seen Alex's swagger on the job, but this was something more playful.

"Challenge accepted, Danvers."

"I look forward to it." Alex stopped beside her bike. "This is me."

Maggie ran her eyes over the bike. It really was a gorgeous machine. It matched Alex perfectly. "We really should go for a ride sometime. Get out of the city."

"How about this weekend?" Alex suggested quickly with an eager smile.

Maggie hesitated, caught a little off guard. It had been an offhand comment. A suggestion of someday, but not necessarily right away. Not seeing each other more than once a week was another one of Maggie's unspoken rules to keeping things between them casual.

Maggie knew all too well how easy it was to lose yourself in a new relationship. To want to spend every spare moment with each other when things were still exciting and new. Even while they had still been only friends, Maggie had found herself wanting to see or talk to Alex all the time. The temptation now that they were starting to date was even harder to resist.

"Unless you're working," Alex said, filling the gap left by Maggie's silence. Maggie saw the shadow of doubt from earlier in the evening return to Alex's eyes. She knew it would be easy to lie, and that Alex wouldn't question it. She had done it before, when she just didn't have the energy to deal with whoever she was currently dating, or towards the end, when it was clear it was over, and they were both just killing time until the inevitable. She didn't want it to be like that with Alex.

"No, I have the weekend off."

"What? Do you have a hot date or something?" Alex tried to pass it off as a joke, but Maggie could hear the honest curiosity in the question.

Maggie shook her head. "But we should probably talk about that sometime soon."

"About going on a date?"

"That...but more dating in general." Alex just looked at her, expression conveying mild confusion. Maggie resisted the urge to fidget uncomfortably under Alex's gaze.

"Are we dating other people?" Maggie finally clarified. She knew they needed to have this conversation, but now, faced with it, Maggie wished she had waited to bring it up. They had had a good time tonight, and she felt like she was on the verge of ruining it.

Alex frowned, a look of hurt flashing across her face before she smoothed her expression to neutral. Alex took a step back, putting some space between them. "Oh."

"I just think we need to be on the same page," Maggie hurried to explain.

"No. Yeah." Alex nodded her head jerkily, before running a hand through her hair. Alex was flustered, but not in the cutely unsure way from earlier in the evening. This restless energy had a sharper edge to it. "We should absolutely do that." Alex paused, finally meeting Maggie's gaze. "Is that what you want to do? Date other people?"

Maggie knew what she should say. If her goal was to keep the relationship with Alex from getting too serious, nothing would ensure that as easily as continuing to see other people. It wasn't what Maggie wanted though. And if the stress lines bracketing Alex's eyes and mouth were anything to go by, it wasn't what she wanted either.

"No," Maggie answered honestly.

The tension on Alex's face melted and she smiled. "Good. I don't either."

Maggie found herself smiling in return, and nodded her head. "Glad we cleared that up."

Alex nodded her head. "Definitely. So...about this weekend?"


	3. Rule 2

**Rule #2: No sleepovers**

Maggie struggled to keep her eyes open. It had been a brutal week at work, and at barely 9:30 on Friday night, she was fighting to stay awake. Alex had invited her over for dinner, and then they had settled on the couch to watch the latest season of Quantico. Any effort to limit the time they spent together had long since been abandoned.

She left her eyes drift shut, just for a moment, as she enjoyed the soothing sensation of Alex running her hands absently through her hair. It may have only been two weeks, but Maggie had never felt so comfortable around someone so fast. So comfortable, in fact, that she realized with no small degree of mortification, that she had just left a small patch of drool on Alex's sweatpants.

Jerking upright, she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Alex's hand, dislodged by the motion, slid down and came to rest between her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked, concerned.

Maggie shook her head. "Nothing. I was just starting to fall asleep."

Alex looked at her with a soft smile. "If you need to sleep, sleep."

Maggie pushed herself upright and swung her legs off the couch so she was sitting fully upright. "I haven't been the best company," Maggie apologized, rubbing her hands on her thighs. "I should head home."

"If that's what you want to do," Alex replied, voice subdued. Alex ran her hand over Maggie's back, rubbing lightly. Maggie leaned into the contact, her eyes dropping shut. "You're welcome to stay the night," Alex offered hesitantly.

Maggie started to nod automatically before the words fully registered. Her eyes popped back open, a little bit of her fatigue lifting. While she and Alex had spent a good deal of time together over the last two weeks, they hadn't slept together yet. Every time they had gotten close, Maggie had pulled back, not wanting to rush Alex into anything.

She knew that wasn't what Alex was suggesting now, but it still gave Maggie pause. Spending the night, even just to sleep, was still a significant step. Maggie had always preferred to spend the night in her own bed whenever possible. The fact that she was seriously considering Alex's offer surprised her.

"I should go," Maggie repeated, her voice lacking conviction, even to her own ears.

"Okay. If that's what you want." The disappointment was easy to hear.

Maggie considered her options. She was supposed to meet Alex for breakfast tomorrow morning anyway. Staying the night would allow her to sleep in a bit longer. She had headed to Alex's straight from the station, so she had the spare change of clothes she kept in the trunk of her squad car. She really was beat, and driving across town probably wasn't a good idea. Really, it was just the practical thing to do. "You sure you don't mind?" Alex shook her head, her eyes bright. "I can just sleep on the couch. If you aren't comfortable sharing," Maggie offered half-heartedly.

"It's sweet of you to offer, but considering the fact that you've had your hand up my shirt, I think we'll be fine." Alex patted her on the knee. "What's your preferred sleepwear?"

Maggie bit back her initial response of 'naked', which, while accurate, wasn't really appropriate given the circumstances. "Shorts and a tank top are fine."

"Do you need a toothbrush? I have a spare if you need it." Maggie had a toiletry kit in her bag, but the idea of running down to her car didn't hold any appeal.

"Sure, thanks."

Alex went to retrieve Maggie's sleep clothes, and then followed her into the bathroom to get her the spare toothbrush. When Alex retrieved a small basket, almost overflowing with unopened brushes, Maggie looked at Alex with her eyebrows raised.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Danvers?" Maggie teased.

Alex looked confused, before she realized what Maggie was implying. Alex pushed Maggie playfully on the shoulder. "It's not like that. Whenever I go to the dentist they give me a new brush, but I prefer my electric."

Maggie finished up quickly in the bathroom, and came out to find Alex already tucked into bed. "You don't have to go to bed now," Maggie said with a yawn, sliding into the open side of the bed. She felt bad about ruining Alex's Friday evening.

Alex reached over and tucked some stray hair behind Maggie's ear, leaning in to give her a kiss. "I don't mind."

Alex turned away to click off the bedside lamp. Maggie waited for Alex to roll back over and cuddle up to her, but instead, she stayed on her side of the bed. Maggie told herself it was relief she felt, instead of disappointment. While she didn't mind snuggling up on the couch, she had never been a fan of having someone drape themselves over her when she was trying to sleep. It was a good thing that Alex seemed content to stay on her side of the bed. With an ocean of space in between them. It was almost like having the bed to herself. It was perfect.

Maggie shifted onto her side, trying to find a comfortable spot. A minute later she rolled back onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. In her line of work, she had slept in some truly uncomfortable places. Getting comfortable in Alex's plush, roomy bed should not be this difficult. Maggie let out a frustrated sigh.

Alex rolled onto her back, and a moment later, Maggie felt the tentative brush of fingers over the back of her hand. Maggie turned her hand over, intertwining her fingers with Alex's. As her breathing evened out, and her eyes slid closed, Maggie told herself this didn't really count as a sleepover.

* * *

A week later, Maggie once again found herself on Alex's couch. The TV playing in the background was dimly on the edge of her awareness, but the show had long since lost her attention. Her current focus was on the sound that Alex made in the back of her throat when Maggie ran her hand under her shirt. On the way Alex flinched, Maggie's slightly cool fingers no doubt feeling like ice on Alex's heated skin. On the slightly salty taste of the skin at the juncture of Alex's jaw and neck.

When Alex ran her hands over Maggie's back and under the waistband of her jeans, she pulled back far enough to look Alex in the eye. They had gone this far a few times before, and each time Maggie had pulled back. She wanted Alex to take all the time she needed. Maggie was in no rush.

"I'm fine," Alex said before Maggie had a chance to ask.

"Are you sure?" Maggie had to double check. She knew Alex's past experiences hadn't been the best. That she had gone along more out of a sense of obligation, than desire. Based on the flushed skin on Alex's cheeks, and the rapid rise and fall of her chest, Maggie was pretty sure that wasn't the case, but she had to be positive.

"Never more." Alex worried her lower lip, her gaze straying from Maggie's to focus on the gaping neck of Maggie's shirt. Maggie smirked.

"See something that piques your interest?" Maggie teased.

"Maybe. I need to get a closer look to be sure."

"That can be arranged." Maggie pushed herself off of Alex, drawing a sound of protest, and stood beside the couch. "But I think a change in venue is called for." Alex grasped Maggie's offered hand, and Maggie pulled her to her feet.

Pausing briefly to turn off the TV, Maggie walked hand in hand with Alex toward the bed. Maggie walked Alex backward until the back of her knees connected with the edge of the mattress and she sat down. Nudging Alex's knees apart gently, Maggie stepped forward. She ran her hands through Alex's short hair, gently turning her face up to meet Maggie's.

"You'll tell me if you want to stop? Or if I do anything you don't like?" The last thing Maggie wanted was for Alex to simply endure this as she had in the past.

Alex nodded, leaning up to kiss Maggie. Alex rubbed her hands up and down Maggie's sides. "I don't think that's going to be an issue."

"But you'll tell me?"

"Mmhmm," Alex hummed, brushing her nose along the underside of Maggie's jaw. Maggie took the hint.

Maggie urged Alex to scoot up, crawling after her, until Alex was leaning back against the stack of pillows at the head of the bed. Alex watched intently as Maggie unbuttoned her shirt and threw it carelessly to the side. Alex sat up, forcing Maggie to lean back on her heels, and stripped off her own shirt, throwing it to join Maggie's on the floor.

Maggie paused, wanting to let Alex dictate the pace. She didn't have long to wait. Running her hand up Maggie's thighs, Alex rested them on her hips and leaned forward to capture Maggie's mouth in a lazy kiss. Maggie cupped Alex's jaw in both hands, drawing her closer.

Alex ran her hands up Maggie's back, bypassing the clasp of her bra, to hook around her shoulders, tugging gently until they were flush together. Alex leaned back slowly, and Maggie followed, not wanting to break the contact. She settled her weight on Alex and swallowed the resulting moan.

Maggie could have happily spent the rest of the night right where she was, but she could feel Alex growing restless beneath her. While Maggie didn't want to rush Alex, she also didn't want to torture her.

Breaking the kiss, Maggie shifted her attention to Alex's throat. There were many things about Alex that Maggie found attractive, not the least of which was her scent. Maggie nuzzled her nose into Alex's neck, drawing the unique smell deep into her lungs. Maggie chased the scent. Down Alex's throat, across her upper chest, and down to the valley between her breasts.

Maggie kissed her way down until she encountered the clasp of Alex's bra. She paused, looking up to see Alex staring back with hooded eyes. Alex gave a small nod, and with deft fingers, Maggie released the clasp. She slid her hands under the garment, pausing briefly to cup Alex's breasts, earning her a small moan, before easing the bra down Alex's arms and off.

When Maggie pulled Alex's nipple into her mouth, she was rewarded with another soft moan, and the feeling of Alex's fingers threading through her hair. Tugging gently with her teeth, Maggie licked gently at the tip, enjoying the silky soft texture against her tongue. Maggie took her time, alternating between the two breasts until she felt the hands in her hair urging her almost imperceptibly downward.

Maggie was learning that Alex wasn't one for loud vocalizations or actions. Her cues were much more subtle. A quickly indrawn breath, a sudden clenching of abdominal muscles, the feel of a set of blunt nails digging into her shoulder. Maggie considered every soft moan she was able to draw out a personal victory.

Moving steadily downward Maggie finally encountered the waistband of Alex's pants. For the first time that evening, Maggie sensed a bit of hesitance on Alex's part, when the fingers in her hair stilled. Maggie kissed her way around Alex's belly button, giving her time to adjust. It didn't take long for Alex to slide her hands out of Maggie's hair and start pushing ineffectually at her pants.

Maggie sat back on her heels and Alex arched her hips off the bed. Maggie hooked her fingers under the edge of Alex's pants and pulled, stripping them off and throwing them off the bed. Maggie didn't want to make Alex feel self-conscious, but she had to take a moment to drink in the sight before her.

Maggie had seen Alex in everything ranging from combat gear, to formal wear, but she had to conclude that nothing at all was by far her favorite. When Alex started biting her lower lip, Maggie realized she had probably been staring a little too long.

Instead of returning to where she had left off, Maggie stretched out on top of Alex, kissing her. "Sorry," she mumbled against Alex's lips. "I was just enjoying the view."

Maggie felt Alex smile. "That's okay," Alex mumbled back, "so was I." Alex trailed her hands up Maggie's sides, brushing her thumbs across Maggie's nipples.

Maggie's return trip didn't take nearly as much time as the first. As she kissed her way over Alex's hipbones, and down the gentle slope directing her to her ultimate goal, Maggie acknowledged that Alex wasn't the only one feeling a little bit nervous.

Maggie had been with her fair share of women, and she was confident in her ability. She had even been someone's first a time or two. None of those prior experiences had made her feel this ball of nerves in her stomach. Maggie just wanted to make sure that Alex enjoyed herself. That when she thought back on her first time with a woman, with Maggie, she remembered it fondly.

The first swipe of her tongue had all of the muscles in Alex's lower stomach drawing tight. Maggie gave Alex a moment to process, knowing it was a new experience for Alex. Not just a first with a woman, but a first, period. Maggie had learned this after an extremely awkward conversation that left Alex red-faced.

Feeling Alex slowly relax, Maggie nuzzled her softly with her nose. Maggie flared her nostrils, drawing the unique scent of Alex greedily. Trying to burn it into her memory. When she dragged her tongue through Alex the second time, she felt a slight tensing, before Alex settled, releasing a soft sigh. Maggie brought her right hand up and splayed it across Alex's lower stomach. Alex gripped it tightly, entwining her fingers with Maggie's.

Focusing her attention on the small bundle of nerves, Maggie alternated between teasing licks and gentle sucking. While Maggie was in no rush, she could detect the tell-tale signs that Alex was close. The tension she could feel building in the muscles beneath her hand no longer signaling unease. Even though she was disappointed it was ending so soon, Maggie increased her pressure.

The fluttering under her tongue, accompanied by a sharp inhale, signaled Alex's release. Maggie smiled softly to herself when she felt Alex relax bonelessly onto the bed, followed by a softly uttered "Fuck." Maggie considered it the highest of compliments.

Maggie slowly worked her way up from her place between Alex's legs. Pausing to kiss and lick at Alex's now salty skin. Maggie burrowed her face into Alex's neck, raking her teeth gently over Alex's thundering pulse.

"So," Maggie said, settling herself against Alex's side.

Alex turned her head lazily to the side, her gaze a little sleepy. "So," Alex repeated.

"What's the verdict? Still gay?"

Alex laughed, her whole body shaking. "Yeah. Pretty sure." Alex closed the distance, drawing Maggie into lingering kiss, her tongue swiping languidly at Maggie's bottom lip.

Maggie pulled back, adopting an offended expression. "Only pretty sure?"

Alex nodded, running her hand up Maggie's back. "I think I need more data."

"Scientists," Maggie said, shaking her head. "But that can be arranged." Maggie had already started to slide back down, when she felt Alex halt her, shaking her head.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Alex rolled over pinning Maggie beneath her. "For the experiment to work, we are going to have to lose a variable." Maggie looked at Alex blankly. "The pants have to go."

"Nerd," Maggie accused with a fond smile.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Maggie had expected Alex to be hesitant. It being her first time with a woman, Maggie had been prepared to give more than receive. Maggie should have known better. Should have remembered the fearless determination Alex had exhibited when she marched into the alien bar and grabbed Maggie in a kiss.

Maggie had been with women that were objectively more skilled, but as Alex kissed and nipped at her abs, Maggie would be hard pressed to remember a time she had felt more excited. The insistent throbbing between her legs urged her to instruct Alex to hurry, but Maggie was determined to let Alex explore to her heart's content. Plus, while it may be a little frustrating, it was hardly what Maggie would consider a hardship.

When Alex finally settled between her legs, Maggie also should have remembered that Alex was scary smart, and a fast learner. She may have never done this before, but Maggie wouldn't know it based on the way Alex was applying pressure in all the right places. Alex Danvers really was annoyingly good at everything she set her mind to. Not that Maggie was complaining.

If Maggie had been with anyone else, she would have been embarrassed by how quickly she climaxed. With Alex, somehow, it just felt right. Even before they had started dating, they had been dancing around each other. There had been a sexual tension between them from the start.

Alex rejoined her at the head of the bed, burying her face in Maggie's neck. Maggie combed her hand through Alex's hair, placing an absent kiss on the top of her head. Alex pulled back, and looked at Maggie with an expression she had a hard time decoding.

"You okay?" Maggie felt tension coil in her stomach at the idea that Alex may regret anything they just did.

Alex nodded. "Never better."

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. "So, the data supports your thesis?"

"Definitely." Alex looked at her silently for a few moments. Closing the short distance, she gave Maggie a lingering kiss. "Thank you," Alex said softly, finally breaking the kiss.

Maggie's first instinct was to make another joke, but she bit it back. She could tell that Alex was being serious. "For what?" Maggie trailed her fingers lightly up and down Alex's back.

"For seeing what I was too blind to see for myself. For pushing me not to ignore it." Alex dropped her head onto Maggie's shoulder, her fingers tracing lazy circles over Maggie's stomach.

"You don't need to thank me. You would have figured it out eventually."

Maggie felt Alex shrug. "Maybe, but….I'm glad it was you."

Maggie knew that Alex was talking about more than just her realization that she was gay. Maggie hugged Alex closer. "I'm glad too."

* * *

Maggie lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling, and trying to work up the energy to get out of bed. It was time for her to go home. Last week, she had been able to rationalize spending the night since they were just sleeping. She couldn't use that excuse this time.

Maggie glanced down at Alex, head resting in the center of her chest, one arm and leg slung over Maggie's body possessively. Maggie could feel the temptation to stay, just this once, pulling at her. Which is exactly why she needed to go. It would be so easy to get used to this.

Maggie slid slowly towards the edge of the bed. Alex grumbled in her sleep, clutching Maggie tighter.

Maggie let out a soft sigh. "Alex," she whispered softly. "I have to go."

"Don't go," Alex mumbled sleepily. "Warm."

Maggie bent down, kissing the crown of Alex's head. "I know, but I have to go."

"Fine," Alex grumbled, loosening her hold. Maggie hesitated, not wanting to go, but knowing it was for the best. Slipping out from under the covers, Maggie shivered as the cool night air washed over her body. She started to walk around the other side of the bed to look for her clothes, when Alex spoke. "Bring me back a glass of water?"

"What?" Maggie asked blankly.

"I'm thirsty," Alex explained. "Bring me back a glass of water when you're done in the bathroom?"

Maggie looked at Alex, blinking sleepily at her, and nodded. If there was a person strong enough to walk out the door right now, Maggie wasn't it. She knew that the smart thing would be to gather her things, and leave. Maggie didn't want to do the smart thing. "Of course. I'll be right back."

"And turn off the lights?"

"Sure thing."

"Maggie?"

"Yes?"

"Hurry back."

* * *

Maggie shrugged out of her jacket and threw her keys, along with a large stack of mail, onto her kitchen island. She leaned across the sink to open the small window, letting some fresh air into the stuffy apartment.

She opened the fridge, and frowned when she realized the only thing that she had inside that was edible was a jar of pickles, a few bottles of beer, and a half carton of eggs. She grabbed a beer and kicked the door closed.

Popping the cap on her beer, she took a sip. With her free hand, she flipped through the stack of accumulated mail. Most of it was junk mail and flyers and she pitched it straight into the trash. Speaking of trash. She took a deep breath, her nose wrinkling at the smell. Maggie tied off the bag, making a mental note to carry it out to the dumpster before bed.

Since the first night, she had been spending more and more time at Alex's place. Every time, Maggie planned to go home to her own apartment, but everytime, she ended up staying. Doing a quick mental calculation, she realized with some shock that it had been almost a week since she had been home. If Alex hadn't been out in the desert leading some new agents in DEO training maneuvers all weekend, she would probably be there right now.

Maggie wandered into the living room and was about to collapse onto the couch and see what was on TV when something on the bookshelf caught her eye. Hurrying over, Maggie took in the sight before her with a frown.

"Son of a bitch."

Maggie set her beer absently on a lower shelf and reached out with gentle hands to cradle the small ceramic pot. In it, having seen better days, was one of her bonsai trees. On the brief walk to the kitchen, Maggie counted no fewer than six leaves fall off and flutter to the floor.

Setting the pot on the counter, Maggie opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water from the door. Maggie refused to use tap water. Not wanting to shock the roots, Maggie retrieved a mug from the cabinet and microwaved it for a few seconds.

Pouring the water into the pot with a concerned frown, Maggie realized she was going to sit Alex down and talk to her about this whole sleepover situation. It should never have started in the first place, and it couldn't continue. Her trees needed her.

* * *

"So you don't want to stay over anymore because your houseplants are dying?" Alex asked.

"Not houseplants, bonsai trees." Maggie felt this was an important distinction to make. This wasn't about some run of the mill spider plant or ivy. "I've had some of them since college."

Alex nodded. "I see." Maggie could tell by the effort that Alex was making not to laugh that she didn't. Alex coughed, poorly concealing her amusement. "That's fine, Maggie. We never really talked about it, and you never said anything, so I just assumed you were happy to keep coming to my place."

Maggie nodded. "I was. And it's not that I want to stop coming over entirely, it just can't be as much. Some of the trees require pretty regular watering. I think I may lose one." Maggie was doing what she could to try to bring the tree back from the brink, but it was still touch and go.

"I'm sorry." Even if Maggie suspected Alex didn't entirely get her attachment to her trees, she could tell Alex's sentiment was sincere.

"It's not your fault. I should have said something sooner." Maggie thought this whole thing may be a bit of a blessing in disguise. It had never been her intention to all but move in with Alex. The care of her trees was now providing her with the perfect excuse to establish some distance between them.

"I've been wanting to see your place anyway." Alex stepped close and slid her hands over the top of Maggie's chest and looped her arms around the back of her neck. She bent down slightly, trailing a string of kisses up the column of Maggie's throat. "Plus, if we 'forget' to tell Kara where you live, we won't have to worry about her barging in on us again."

Maggie's breath caught when Alex moved her attention from her neck to her ear. When Alex's words finally registered through the sensual fog, Maggie realized they had a fundamental misunderstanding. When Alex's nimble fingers started to unbutton her shirt, Maggie decided it could wait until later. Much later.


	4. Rule 3

**Rule #3: No celebrating holidays**

Maggie sipped her drink from her spot in the kitchen, wondering how she had let herself get talked into this. She had caved on keeping it casual, and on not spending the night, but on this, she had been determined to hold strong. Spending holidays together spoke of a future, of creating shared traditions.

Maggie's one consolation was that New Year's probably didn't really count. It wasn't a holiday, so much as an excuse to get drunk and party. The rationalization would have been a bit easier to swallow if she wasn't currently standing in Alex's sister apartment, surrounded by her friend's and co-workers. People who were more like family to Alex than anything.

Alex had been so excited when she had extended the invitation. She had been dropping hints for a while that she wanted Maggie to meet everyone. Until now, Maggie had been finding ways to avoid the invitations to game night, pleading work commitments. Even if she had to pick up extra shifts so she wasn't technically lying. Extra shifts were a common occurrence for Maggie, especially on holidays. Thanksgiving. Christmas. She worked them both. With New Year's, Alex hadn't taken no for an answer.

Maggie supposed it was unavoidable. If she hoped to keep Alex as a friend, she was going to have to get to know the other people in her life. Getting to know everyone, and being friendly with them, would hopefully make the transition easier when the time came.

"Is that a private bottle, or are you open to sharing."

Maggie tore her eyes away from Alex, who was across the room laughing with Kara and James, to find herself face to face with Lena Luthor.

"Oh, yeah, help yourself." Maggie pushed the bottle of scotch in front of her across the island. Maggie watched as Lena filled her glass and raised it to her lips, taking a healthy swallow. Maggie was impressed.

"Not one for parties?" Maggie asked, taking another sip of her own drink.

Lena cut her eyes to Maggie and quirked a brow. "That obvious?"

"Let's just say I know the feeling." Maggie gestured to the room around them, filled with laughing, happy people. "This...is all a little bit out of my experience."

"You're Alex's girlfriend, right?"

Maggie nodded. "Maggie Sawyer." Maggie extended her hand, which Lena gripped with a firm handshake.

"Lena Luthor."

"Yeah. I know who you are." Lena looked at her warily and Maggie realized she was probably used to hearing that with a bit more venom. Maggie took another sip of her drink. "So, how'd you get roped into this?"

Lena's gaze tracked unconsciously to Kara, a soft smile on her face. "Kara invited me."

Taking in Lena's smitten expression, Maggie had to ask. "Are you two dating?" She was pretty sure Alex would have mentioned something like that to her, but maybe she didn't know.

Lena choked on her drink. "What? No. We're friends. Just friends."

Maggie grinned knowingly. "Sure. Right."

"We are," Lena insisted, looking slightly alarmed. Maggie nodded, not wanting to press the issue. It wasn't Maggie's place to point out the look Lena was directing at Kara was decidedly more than friendly. Maggie could sympathize.

Maggie felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, and a chin rest on her shoulder. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Even though it was barely 10:30, Alex's words were ever so slightly slurred.

"You're drunk, Danvers," Maggie said fondly.

Alex shook her head. "Nope. I'm not a lightweight." Alex sounded insulted at the mere suggestion. Maggie turned her head, getting a look at Alex's flushed cheeks and glassy eyes.

"Yup." Alex frowned, looking, in Maggie's opinion, utterly adorable. Maggie couldn't resist giving her a quick kiss.

A soft chuckle drew Alex's attention, and she shifted her gaze to Lena. "Kara was really happy you could make it. Wouldn't shut up about it." Lena looked nonplussed, and Maggie had to resist the urge to laugh.

"I was happy to be invited," Lena replied, her voice stilted. "Kara has been incredibly kind to me since my arrival in National City."

Alex snorted. "Kind. Right."

Maggie decided to take pity on Lena, knowing how Alex could get when she had a few drinks in her. "How about we go sit on the couch for a bit?" Maggie patted the hands Alex had wrapped around her midsection, sending Lena an apologetic look.

Alex scrunched her brow, as though suspecting that Maggie was trying to distract her from something, but unable to puzzle out what. In the end she shrugged. "Okay." Alex loosened her arms, and she stepped back, releasing Maggie. "But I want another drink first. I'm not a lightweight!" Not waiting for Maggie, Alex made her way towards the small bar area Kara had set up on the other side of the kitchen.

Maggie looked at Lena, and pointed after Alex. "I'm just gonna…"

Lena nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Maggie. I hope we get the chance again."

"Me too," Maggie replied. She had a feeling that she would be seeing more of Lena Luthor in the not too distant future.

* * *

Maggie tipped back in her desk chair, the staccato beat of her pen bouncing off the desk providing her with a point of focus. This time she was determined to hold her ground. New Year's hadn't really mattered, but Valentine's Day was another matter entirely.

Her objection to the overly commercialized holiday wasn't even about her desire to adhere to her list of rules. Maggie just genuinely didn't like it. She knew that Alex was disappointed, but she had seemed to be okay with the decision. The decision had been made, which is why Maggie was annoyed she was still dwelling on it.

The phone on her desk rang, and Maggie answered with a distracted, "Sawyer."

" _You've got a visitor."_

Maggie frowned, she wasn't expecting any of her informants, and Alex would have called if she wanted to catch lunch. Pushing away from her desk she grabbed her coat and headed for the front desk.

When Maggie saw Kara standing on the other side of the reception desk, she hurried her pace. "Is Alex okay?" If she hadn't been swamped by a spike of worry, she would have realized that if something had happened to Alex, a call would have made the most sense. And Kara would be with her sister, not here. Plus, on closer inspection, Kara looked more nervous than worried.

Kara nodded and Maggie felt some of the tension drain away. "Alex is fine. I stopped by to see if you had a few minutes. To talk." Maggie glanced at her watch.

"Sure. Did you want to walk?" Maggie saw Kara hesitate, before finally nodding her head. Maggie suspected that Kara was here on personal business, and that could mean only one thing; Alex. Maggie would prefer not to have everyone in the precinct overhear whatever Kara had to say.

* * *

"So, I take it this visit is personal, and not professional? Because, if it is professional, you should know upfront that I can't comment on any open cases." Maggie broke the silence as the pair walked down the sidewalk. Part of her hoped that Kara was just here about a story. That, at least, was a conversation Maggie felt equipped to deal with.

Kara shook her head. "I wanted to talk to you about Alex."

Maggie sighed, having figured as much. "What about Alex?"

Kara looked sideways at Maggie, adjusting her glasses. Maggie wasn't sure if she was fidgeting, or fighting the urge to blast Maggie with her heat vision. "I've known Alex since we were kids. I've seen her go through a lot of ups and downs. I've seen her at her lowest and her best."

Maggie nodded. It was no secret that the Danvers sisters had a close bond. It was something that Maggie envied, having never had anything like it in her own life. A person that you knew was in your corner no matter what, no questions asked.

Kara placed her hand on Maggie's arm. "I've never seen her as happy as she's been since she's been with you, Maggie." Maggie swallowed, not quite comfortable with that burden being placed on her. "She would do just about anything to make you happy."

Maggie nodded, finally finding her voice. "I feel the same way."

"Do you?" Kara asked, her tone taking on and edge.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maggie asked defensively.

"Alex told me about you not wanting to celebrate Valentine's Day," Kara said by way of explanation. Maggie sighed, annoyed that Alex had run to her sister about this. Kara narrowed her eyes, and for the first time Maggie felt like she was standing opposite Supergirl, and not Kara Danvers.

"Alex said she was fine with it," Maggie insisted stubbornly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Alex wanted to make you happy. She knew you weren't into it, and she didn't want to make you feel guilty about not wanting to celebrate."

"Yet here you are, trying to make me feel guilty," Maggie retorted.

"I just want you to understand how important this is to Alex since she would never tell you herself. Alex has spent a lifetime putting what she wants and needs second." Kara dropped her gaze. "Most of that is my fault."

Even though Kara was here to read her the riot act, Maggie couldn't let Kara blame herself. Alex had talked enough about her family dynamic for Maggie to have gotten a fairly clear picture. Reaching out, she rested a hand on Kara's shoulder. "That's not on you. You were just a kid. The fault for that lies with Eliza and Jeremiah."

"Thanks," Kara said with a soft smile. "That's not the point though," Kara continued, shaking her head. "I don't know why you don't want to celebrate, and I don't need to. I just want you to know how important this is to Alex. She would never say it, but this means a lot to her. All this, with you, it's the first time I've ever seen her excited about a relationship. Please, just...think about it."

Maggie found herself nodding. "I'll think about it." For Kara to track her down Maggie realized she may have underestimated the depth of Alex's disappointment. She didn't think Kara would have tracked her down over something trivial.

Kara smiled, and pulled Maggie into a brief, if bruising, hug. Maggie wondered if maybe Kara hadn't applied a little extra force to prove a point. "Great." Kara stepped back and turned to leave. "Oh!" Kara said, turing back. "Could you...umm...maybe not tell Alex about my little visit?" Kara stuttered out nervously. Looking nothing like one of the most powerful being on the planet, and everything like a nervous younger sister afraid of her older sister's wrath.

"Consider it our secret," Maggie reassured her with a grin.

* * *

Maggie stood back, hands on hips, and surveyed the table nervously. Not having a lot of experience with this type of thing, she had decided to keep it simple. Takeout from Alex's favorite restaurant, candles, and a bottle of champagne on ice. It was all so hopelessly cliche that Maggie fought the urge to scoop everything into the trash and make her escape before Alex got home.

Maggie had been second guessing herself all afternoon. Maybe she should have planned a dinner out, instead of a quiet night in. What if Alex didn't like this at all, and still ended up being disappointed? Maggie was debating calling Kara and asking her to play the Supergirl card to get a reservation when she heard Alex's key slide into the lock.

Clasping her hands behind her back, Maggie straightened her posture until her spine felt like it was going to snap. Alex entered, throwing her keys onto the small table beside the door before looking up and stopping in surprise.

"Hey," Alex said, puzzled. "I didn't think I was seeing you tonight?" Catching sight of the table behind Maggie, Alex walked forward curiously. "What's all this?"

Maggie rubbed her hands together nervously behind her back. "I gave it some thought, and I realized I was being stupid. If you want to celebrate Valentine's Day, then we should celebrate it."

Alex looked at Maggie curiously, running a hand up her arm and cupping her shoulder. "You didn't want to though."

Maggie smiled, reaching up to cover Alex's hand with her own. "I changed my mind."

Instead of the smile she was expecting, Alex frowned. "Maggie, I don't want you to do something you don't want to do."

"And I don't want you to deny wanting something that is important to you just to make me happy."

Alex looked at Maggie, shaking her head. "It's not." Maggie just looked at Alex knowingly. Waiting. Alex looked briefly confused, before her expression cleared. "Kara," Alex said, realization dawning.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maggie asked, neither confirming or denying Alex's suspicion.

Alex shrugged, averting her gaze, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Because you were right. It's an over commercialized money grab. Getting caught up in that...it's embarrassing."

Maggie sighed, grabbing Alex's hand and leading her over to the couch. She sat down, and pulled Alex down to sit beside her. "I wasn't right. I was letting unpleasant memories, that I should have let go of a long time ago, cloud my feelings. I'm sorry that I made you feel like that. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Next time, please talk to me." Maggie squeezed Alex's hand to emphasize her point.

Alex looked at her, nodding her head and biting on the corner of her lip. "The same goes, you know. You can talk to me if there's something bothering you." Instinctively, Maggie tried to withdraw, but Alex held tight to her hand. "What happened?"

Maggie shook her head. "Nothing. It was no big deal." It was second nature for Maggie to deflect the question. It wasn't that she never talked about herself with Alex, but she tended to keep those conversations surface level. Letting Alex in, really in, seemed far too dangerous.

Alex looked at her expectantly for a few moments, her hopeful expression slowly shifting to one of resignation. Alex let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping, and released Maggie's hand. "Right." Alex rubbed her hands along her pants, pushing to her feet. "Give me a few minutes to change? I feel decidedly underdressed." Alex nodded her head towards the spread on the table with a forced smile.

Alex started to turn away, and Maggie grabbed her hand, coming to a decision. "Alex, wait." Alex turned, and Maggie gave her hand a gentle tug, pulling her back down to the sofa. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to talking about this stuff."

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable," Alex offered.

"No. I do. You have a right to know." Maggie drew a steadying breath, relaxing slightly when Alex rubbed a comforting hand up and down her thigh. "Honestly, it's not even that big a deal. Stupid kid stuff. I should have gotten over it ages ago."

"If it's still bothering you after all these years, it's obviously important."

"There was a girl. In highschool. We were friends, best friends, and like every baby gay, I developed feelings for her." Maggie gave a short, self deprecating laugh. " There was a Valentine's dance. I slipped a note in her locker, asking if she wanted to go with me. I thought she felt the same...I was wrong."

"I'm sorry," Alex said softly. "That couldn't have been easy."

Maggie shrugged. "That wasn't the part that bothered me. She outed me. To everyone. It was humiliating."

"She shouldn't have done that." Alex rubbed a hand over her back.

"It was a very small town. My parents found out. They...were less than pleased."

Alex frowned. "I thought you said your parents were okay with you being gay."

"They were...eventually. It was just really rough in the beginning. I went to live with my aunt for a while. They eventually came around," Maggie told Alex, seeing her concerned expression. "Now it's more an... unspoken disappointment. I see the longing way they look at my cousins, with their kids and families."

"You can still give them that...If you want to." Maggie could hear the slight thread of nervousness in Alex's voice. They didn't really talk much about the future. About where they saw themselves in five or ten years. About what they wanted. Maggie was always sure to steer clear of those types of conversations, knowing she would either have to lie, or be extremely vague.

"Like I said, we don't really talk about it. They've never brought it up, and with my track record and job, neither have I. It seems a bit optimistic to promise them grandkids when I can't seem to get a relationship to stick for more than a few months."

Alex smiled at Maggie softly. "Maybe your luck is finally changing."

Even though she knew better, knew that it was sure to lead to nothing but pain, Maggie felt a small ember of hope kindle in her chest. "Yeah, maybe."

Alex gave Maggie a quick kiss, before pulling back, and standing. "I was serious about changing." Alex ran her eyes over Maggie approvingly. "You look nice."

Maggie looked down at her outfit, a pair of tailored slacks and a simple white dress shirt. "It's just a shirt and pants."

"They look good on you." The way Alex was eyeing her, Maggie was pretty sure Alex was thinking they would look better off.

Maggie stood, nervous once again. "I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted" Maggie waved her hand in the direction of the table. "I was a bit out of my area of expertise. You probably would have rather gone out, but by the time I stopped being an idiot, everything was booked. If you want, we could probably beg Kara to drop her secret identity and get us in." Alex cut her off with a kiss.

"It's perfect." Alex pulled back, and grabbed onto Maggie's hand in hers. "I never cared about what we did, I just wanted to spend the day with you." Alex sent Maggie a small smile, borderlining on a smirk. "Besides, this way I get you all to myself."

Maggie nodded. "Privacy can be good."

Alex was now definitely smirking. "And since you changed your mind about the whole Valentine's Day thing, I won't have to return the thing I bought to surprise you."

"You were going to surprise me?"

"I was. Until you revealed that you had no interest in the holiday."

"What is it?" Maggie bit her lip. "Outside of setting up the dinner, I didn't really get you anything."

Alex patted Maggie reassuringly on the chest. "It's not that kind of gift."

"Oh." Maggie frowned in confusion. "Oh!" Well, then. "Did I say I hate Valentine's Day? I meant I _love_ Valentine's Day."


	5. Rule 4

**Rule #4: No meeting the family**

Maggie snuck up behind Alex, who was standing at the counter chopping vegetables, and slipped her arms around her waist. "What time did you say they were getting here?"

"7:30," Alex answered, continuing to chop. Maggie placed a soft kiss to the nape of Alex's neck, her hands sliding under the hem of Alex's shirt. Alex placed the knife on the cutting board and grabbed Maggie's wandering hands. "If you can't stop trying to distract me, go wait in the living room. I don't want a repeat of last week."

Alex had been on a recent kick to learn to cook. Maggie found it hopelessly adorable that Alex, one of the most competent and accomplished people that Maggie had ever met, couldn't get the hang of cooking. So adorable, that Maggie may have distracted her so badly the week before that the smoke alarm had gone off. Twice.

"You just can't stand that we finally found something that I'm better at than you," Maggie teased, nibbling along her neck.

"Which is why you should be helping me, instead of trying to distract me."

"This is more fun." She smirked when Alex tipped her head to the side, giving Maggie better access. "Besides, worst case scenario, we can always order take out."

The mention of takeout snapped Alex out of her haze. Turning in Maggie's embrace, she pushed against her chest. "Living room. Now."

Maggie reached for Alex again, but she held her at arms length. "C'mon, Danvers. Don't be that way."

"You've left me no choice."

* * *

The consumption of two bottles of wine, and one bottle of alien spirits, had gone a long way to making everyone relax. Lena leaned back casually, arm draped across the back of Kara's chair, fingers toying idly with the ends of Kara's hair.

"So Maggie, are you nervous about meeting Eliza?" Kara asked with a smile.

Maggie frowned, looking to Alex for clarification. Alex's eyes widened slightly, and she spared a quick glare toward her sister, before meeting Maggie's eyes. "I didn't get a chance to tell you yet. Mom's going to be in town next month for a conference, and she's been asking about _finally_ getting to meet you."

Maggie grabbed blindly for her own wine glass, and took a healthy, fortifying swallow. Dinner with Alex's sister and her girlfriend was one thing, but meeting Alex's mom? That was something else entirely.

"You don't have to," Alex said, seeing Maggie's slightly panicked expression. "I can tell her that you're busy. Work. She'll understand." Alex shook her head, and reaching for her own glass of wine. "It was probably a stupid idea."

Though she tried to hide it, Maggie could see Alex's disappointment. Maggie knew that Alex had a sometimes difficult relationship with her mother. That she hated to disappoint her.

"No. No. It's not, it's...when is it?" Maggie asked, playing for time.

"She'll be in town the 21st through the 23rd. She's presenting, so she'll be pretty busy. She suggested we get together for lunch one day. Super casual, no pressure." Alex looked at her hopefully.

Maggie had to resist the urge to laugh. There was no such thing as a super casual no pressure meeting of your girlfriend's parents. "And you're okay with this? You want me to meet her?"

Alex fidgeted with her wine glass. "I mean...We have been dating for a while?"

They had. Much to Maggie's surprise, they had been dating for months. Months of fairly smooth sailing. Even at her most optimistic, Maggie hadn't thought her relationship with Alex would last this long. But it had. And now Alex wanted her to meet her mom.

Maggie felt trapped, unable to think of a good reason why meeting Alex's mom would be a terrible idea. She found herself nodding her head jerkily. "Sure. I can..If you want..We can...Let's do lunch."

"Really?" Alex asked with a smile.

With slightly more surety, Maggie nodded. "Absolutely." She shifted her attention to Kara and Lena, who had watched them quietly throughout the entire exchange. "Are you meeting her as well?"

Lena's eyes widened slightly, and she shook her head. "No. I have a business meeting that weekend. In Hong Kong." Lena patted Kara's hand consolingly. "Maybe next time."

Maggie looked at Lena suspiciously. "That's convenient timing."

Lena took a deep drink from her wine glass, shooting a quick, and to Maggie's eyes, nervous, glance at Kara. "It couldn't be helped." Somehow, Maggie doubted that.

* * *

Maggie's knee bounced restlessly, gently shaking the table.

"Babe, relax." Alex clamped her hand above Maggie's knee and stilled her nervous fidgeting.

"Easy for you to say. She's your mom."

Alex laughed, looking at Maggie incredulously. "Trust me, that's all the _more_ reason for me to be nervous."

"See that," Maggie pointed a finger accusingly at Alex, "that doesn't help at all."

Alex leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Seriously. She'll love you. You have nothing to worry about," Alex murmured into her ear, placing a kiss just below.

"Alex?" Maggie's eyes slid shut. Of course. Of course Alex's mom walked in on them kissing in the middle of the restaurant.

"Mom!" Alex jumped up and wrapped her mother in a hug. Maggie stood, but remained in place, giving Alex the time to properly greet her mother. Releasing her mom, Alex stepped back and grabbed Maggie's hand, dragging her forward. "This is Maggie."

"Dr. Danvers. It's nice to finally meet you." Maggie extended her hand.

Eliza brushed it aside, and pulled Maggie forward into a hug. "It's Eliza, please." Releasing Maggie from the hug, Eliza stepped back, but left a hand resting on Maggie's forearm. "Alex has told me all about you. I feel like I know you already." Eliza gave Magie a smile. "Based on your expression, I'm almost afraid to ask what Alex has said about me."

"Nothing bad," Maggie hastened to assure the older woman, flushing slightly. "I'm just nervous. I usually don't get to the whole meet the parents stage." Maggie clamped her jaw shut before her nervous rambling caused her to say anything else she probably shouldn't.

"Mom," Alex said warningly. "Don't embarrass my girlfriend before we've even had a chance to order."

The trio sat down, and looked over their menus. Maggie looked longingly at the beer list, but knew it was a bad idea.

"So, Mom, how's the conference going so far? You said you were presenting on cytocompatible polysaccharide-based functional scaffolds, right?" Alex asked, closing her menu and placing it on the table. Maggie liked to tease Alex about being a nerd, but she would be lying if she said she didn't find it hot. Alex dropped a hand to Maggie's leg, caressing it absently with her thumb.

Eliza nodded. "The research is showing a lot of promise. If successful, it could revolutionize hard tissue regeneration and repair. It's a shame you can't attend any of the conference."

Alex shifted in her seat, and Maggie could feel the tensing of the hand on her thigh. Reaching down she covered Alex's hand, rubbing her thumb over the back soothingly. "I'm busy with work."

"Your degree is wasted in that place," Eliza lamented.

"Can we not do this now?" Alex begged. "Can we just have a nice lunch, where you don't lecture me about my job?"

Eliza looked contrite. "You're right. I'm sorry." Eliza shifted her attention to Maggie. "Alex tells me you're a cop?"

Maggie nodded. "A detective with the NCPD Science Division."

"That's right. Alex said she met you on the job." Maggie felt Alex tense again, but Maggie only heard genuine curiosity, not rebuke.

Maggie turned to Alex with a grin. "That's one way of putting it. She stole my crime scene."

"It was my crime scene!" Alex exclaimed indignantly. Alex turned to Eliza. "I didn't steal it. I had jurisdiction."

"Stole it," Maggie insisted. "And you were bossy."

"You say bossy, I say in charge. It was my scene."

Eliza looked back and forth between the two with a smile. "Alex always was a little bossy. The first day of preschool I got a call from her teacher informing me that Alex was instructing all the other children that they were coloring wrong."

Maggie bit her lip, trying to conceal her grin. "Coloring wrong?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. Maggie regretted the loss of Alex's hand on her leg, but the honest to god pout on her face made it worth it.

"They were going outside the lines," Eliza supplied, when Alex refused to answer. "And they were using the wrong colors."

"Cows aren't supposed to be purple," Alex protested.

"Such a little rule follower," Maggie said fondly, patting Alex's leg. Alex glared at her, causing Maggie to laugh. Maggie turned back to Eliza, grinning broadly. "You must have so many stories." Maggie knew if there was one thing that was universal, it was that mothers always had a stash of embarrassing anecdotes.

Eliza leaned forward, nodding eagerly. "How much time do you have?"

"You know what, I changed my mind. Let's talk about my job after all. Did I mention that I almost got shot last week?" Alex leaned forward, trying to pull her shirt out up and show evidence of her near brush with death.

Maggie put a hand on Alex's arm, staying her. "Danvers, keep your shirt on. You'll just embarrass yourself. It was barely a scratch."

* * *

When it was time to leave Eliza wrapped her arms around Maggie, hugging her tightly. "It was so nice to finally meet you, Maggie. I was beginning to suspect that Alex was afraid to introduce us."

Maggie returned the hug. "It was great meeting you too. Next time I expect pictures."

"A valid fear," Alex grumbled good naturedly.

"Oh, I have pictures. Lots and lots of pictures. You and Alex will have to come visit in Midvale."

Maggie looked at Alex and winked, getting a scowl in return. "Absolutely." Alex rolled her eyes and stepped forward to receive a hug from Eliza.

"If we do come visit, I'm insisting that Kara and Lena join us. That way you can spread the mortal embarrassment around."

Eliza's eyes brightened. "I would love to have both my girls come home for a visit. I was so disappointed when Kara told me that Lena would be out of town."

After another round of hug, and promises to see each other soon, Eliza left, and Alex and Maggie exited the restaurant. Maggie looped her arms through Alex's and started dragging her down the street.

"That was fun. Your mom's really nice." Maggie found that she meant it. She knew that Alex had had difficulties with her in the past, and Maggie had seen a glimpse of that tension when the conversation strayed near Alex's job at the DEO, but for the most part, Maggie had found Eliza warm and good natured. Any reservations she had previously had about meeting the woman had evaporated.

"Ha!" Alex scoffed. "Easy for you to say. Let's see how you feel about it when the shoe is on the other foot."

"Oh, yeah, that won't be happening." Maggie said blithely.

"Hey, that's not fair. If you get to meet my parents, I should get to meet yours."

Maggie laughed, shaking her head. "Tell you what, if my parents are ever in National City you have yourself a deal." Maggie knew she was safe. Her parents barely left Blue Springs, let alone Nebraska. Odds of either ever showing up in National City was exactly zero.

Alex glanced at her suspiciously, but nodded her head. "Deal."

* * *

If Maggie had enjoyed meeting Alex's mother, the same could not be said for her first meeting with Alex's father. Even if she had wanted to avoid the meeting, she didn't know how she would explain it to Alex. Alex was so happy to have her father back, safe. She wanted Maggie there to share that with her, and Maggie couldn't say no.

The man had immediately set her nerve endings tingling. Something about him had just seemed off to Maggie. It was hard for her to put a finger on, more a gut feeling than anything concrete. A feeling that was only reinforced when J'onn had expressed his own reservations. Alex hadn't taken her boss' suspicion of her father well. She was so happy to finally have him back that she couldn't see past that elation.

"I can't believe J'onn acted like that," Alex vented, throwing her keys onto the table with too much force, sending them skittering to the floor. "He had some nerve to question Dad like that. Especially after we invited him to a family dinner."

Maggie bent down to pick up the keys, placing them on the table by the door. Alex ripped off her jacket, throwing it over the back of a chair. Alex paced back and forth angirly. Maggie watched her silently, letting her vent her frustration.

Alex stopped, hands on hips, and glared at Maggie. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Do you think J'onn's right? Do you think my father can't be trusted?"

Maggie knew she had to tread carefully. She had reservations, but she didn't see how voicing them would do either of them any good. "I think that J'onn is in a very uncomfortable position. He doesn't simply have the luxury of welcoming Jeremiah back with open arms. He has the security of the DEO to think about."

Alex bit her lip, looking at Maggie with pleading eyes. "Did you like him?"

Maggie sighed, closing the distance and wrapping Alex in hug. She didn't want to lie to Alex, but she knew she couldn't tell her the full truth. That wasn't what she needed right now.

"I didn't really get to spend much time with him," Maggie said truthfully. Alex rested her head on Maggie's shoulder, and Maggie rubbed her back. "What was clear to me though, is how much he loves you and Kara."

Alex nodded against her shoulder. "I just need him to be okay. For so long I thought he was dead. Then when I found out he was alive, it seemed like we were never going to get him back. Now that he's here…I love him so much, Maggie."

"I know," Maggie said quietly. If there was one thing Maggie understood, it was how messy and complicated families could be. Her own relationship with her parents was far from perfect, but she would die for either one of them. Maggie just hoped for Alex's sake that her instincts about Jeremiah were wrong.


	6. Rule 5

**AN: Okay. Time for some angst. I want to put up a possible trigger warning. While there is nothing dubcon in the chapter (both parties were fully on board), I think there is something that could possibly be taken that way. I just want to be on the safe side.**

 **Rule #5: Don't fall in love.**

Over the past few months Maggie had come to realize that Alex Danvers was one of the strongest people that she had ever met. She had seen the woman take on aliens twice her size, and come out the other side grinning. To see her now, sitting at her counter, glassy eyed and determined to drink her way to the bottom of a bottle of whiskey, Maggie knew something truly awful must have happened.

"Alex? What's going?" Maggie asked softly. Not getting a response, Maggie slid into the stool opposite Alex. "Is it your Dad?" Maggie knew that only three people could evoke this kind of a response from Alex. And as far as she knew, both Kara and Eliza were fine.

Instead of answering, Alex reached to refill her now empty glass. Maggie stayed her hand gently. "Hey. Talk to me." Maggie knew it was probably a little hypocritical of her. Maggie's own preferred method of coping with the crappy things life threw at her often involved a bottle of alcohol. Or at least, it had. Before Alex.

In all the months that she had known her, Maggie had never seen Alex cry. Now, watching her eyes fill, and her lower lip quiver, Maggie realized that was about to come to an end. "Whoa. Hey." Maggie brushed her Alex's hair back, trying to tip her face up and gain eye contact. "Sweetie, what happened with your Dad? Is he okay?"

Whatever last shred of emotional control Alex had been holding onto broke, and she let out a soft sob. Maggie had seen her fair share of grief. In her line of work, it was unavoidable. She had learned early on that in order to do her job, it was okay to have compassion, but she also needed to remain somewhat detached. It was the only way to stay sane.

As Alex's tears soaked through her shirt, Maggie realized her years of training would be useless. Alex wasn't some stranger going through the worst day of her life. Alex was….Alex.

Maggie did the only thing that she could. She held Alex close, wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, cradled Alex's head against her chest, and just let her cry. Every sob felt like a knife in Maggie's had never felt this helpless in her life. She wanted nothing more than to find out what had caused this pain in Alex, and make it better. To make it stop. Not matter what it took.

It was the first time Maggie allowed herself to accept she may be in love with Alex Danvers.

* * *

Maggie knew for sure a few days later.

When Alex announced her plan to get her Dad back from CADMUS Maggie had wanted nothing more than to stop Alex. To tell her, yes, she agreed with Kara that this was a terrible idea. But Maggie knew she couldn't do that. Alex needed to do this. Maggie understood that, because if she were in Alex's shoes she would do exactly the same thing.

So Maggie did the only thing she could. She assured Alex that no matter what, she had her back. That part was easy. Maggie would always support Alex. What was less easy, was the waiting.

Her one solace was that even if Alex had gone rogue, J'onn wasn't holding it against Maggie. When she had eventually made her way to the DEO, unable to sit in her apartment any longer without going crazy, he had taken pity on her and allowed her to sit in the CIC and listen to the mission progress.

When the reports started coming in Maggie almost wished that he hadn't. She had known from the start that this mission was dangerous. She just hadn't realized quite how high the stakes were. Or hadn't wanted to. She knew that Alex wasn't invincible. No one was, not even Supergirl. It wasn't until now that Maggie understood she hadn't every seriously considered the possibility that she could actually lose Alex.

As she stood there, clasping the console with a white knuckled grip, and listening to Kara doubt her ability to stop the ship from leaving Earth, she realized it was more than a possibility. They were the longest 30 seconds of Maggie's life, yet she couldn't remember a single thing about them. One moment she was facing the bleak reality of a life without Alex, and the next, Kara was letting them know that everything was okay. Just like that, it was over.

Whatever adrenaline that had been keeping Maggie going evaporated, and she wanted nothing more than to crumble onto the ground. But she couldn't. Alex would be returning soon, and she didn't need Maggie falling apart on her. Maggie should be the one taking care of Alex, not the other way around. So Maggie held it together, and Maggie waited.

Alex returned to the DEO, but after a brief greeting, she was whisked away. So Maggie waited. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Alex was done with her debriefings and her reports, and Maggie could finally confirm with her own eyes, and hands, that Alex was okay. That she was here, alive and well, and not half way across the galaxy.

Alex was fine.

Maggie wasn't.

But Maggie was determined not to add to Alex's stress. She would take her cues from Alex. If Alex wanted to keep things light and playful, then that's what Maggie would do. Even if inside she felt like she was pulling apart at the seams. If that's what Alex needed, that's what Maggie would provide. What Maggie needed could wait.

So Maggie waited.

While Maggie was drained from the day's events, Alex seemed to be almost vibrating with suppressed energy, still riding her adrenaline high. When Alex mentioned that she was starving, Maggie suggested takeout. Being able to curl up on the couch with Alex while eating some greasy chinese would go a long way toward restoring her equilibrium. She might just be able to convince herself that this was any other ordinary Friday night.

Maggie engaged the lock, and was turning to follow Alex to the kitchen, when she was shoved back against the door, her back hitting with a dull thud. The bags of takeout dropped to the floor, forgotten, as Alex claimed her lips in a bruising kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you at the DEO," Alex mumbled against Maggie's mouth, her hands sliding impatiently under Maggie's jacket.

"Me too," Maggie agreed, with a small nod. It had been torture for Maggie to keep herself from wrapping Alex in a hug when she had first seen her at the DEO.

Alex kissed her roughly, nipping her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood, while her hands fumbled unsuccessfully with the task of removing Maggie's jacket. Grunting with annoyance, Alex pulled back, tugging Maggie off the door by her jacket lapels. Alex pushed the jacket off Maggie's shoulders, trapping her arms by her sides. Moving in for another kiss, Alex turned Maggie, and started walking her backwards into the apartment.

Maggie stumbled back, off balance, and her hip smacked into the edge of Alex's end table. Maggie hissed in pain. Alex pulled back immediately, looking contrite.

"I'm sorry," Alex panted, her breathing labored and her eyes dilated.

Maggie took the opportunity to properly remove her jacket, and tossed it onto the couch. Hands now free, she ran one through Alex's hair, and brought it to rest at the her nape. "You don't have anything to be sorry for," Maggie assured her, scratching lightly at the back of her neck. "But it's probably a good idea to move this into the bedroom before we break something."

Alex nodded, drawing a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

The calm only lasted long enough for Maggie to strip off the last of her clothing. Alex was on her immediately, the same intensity and urgency from earlier back in force. Maggie lay back, and let Alex set the pace. Whatever Alex needed, Maggie let her take.

If Alex sucked on her neck a bit more forcefully than normal, well, Maggie would just tell her colleagues to shut the hell up when they made comments about it. And they would. If Alex's grip on her hips was a shade too strong, well, Maggie would consider the bruises as a lingering reminder that Alex was still with her. Still capable of leaving her mark.

If this raw intensity wasn't exactly what Maggie needed right now, it was what Alex needed, and that was enough. Maggie could wait.

It wasn't until Alex had finally drifted off to sleep, arm slung across Maggie's chest and cuddled into her side, that Maggie couldn't wait any longer. Picking up Alex's arm as gently as possible, not wanting to wake her, Maggie eased herself slowly out of the bed.

Padding the soft distance to the bathroom in the dark, Maggie closed the door quietly behind her. Not bothering to turn on the light, Maggie grabbed Alex's robe and wrapped it around herself, comforted by the scent of Alex enveloping her. Walking over to the toilet, she sat on the lid. Drawing her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and dropped her head onto her knees.

There, alone in the dark, Maggie finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

Maggie Sawyer was in love with Alex Danvers.

If there had been any lingering doubt in her mind, it was now gone. Being confronted with the possibility of a life without Alex had brought a stark clarity to the situation.

If she was being completely honest with herself, Maggie acknowledged that she had probably been in love with Alex almost from the beginning. Lying to herself was no longer an option. Her plan had failed. There would be no cushioning the blow to her heart if she lost Alex. As if there ever could have been.

Given how close she had just come to losing Alex, one would think that Maggie wouldn't hold back her feelings any longer. That she would tell Alex the truth, knowing how quickly it could all come to and end.

One would think that, but they'd be wrong.

Even knowing that her feelings were irrevocably set Maggie couldn't bring herself to tell Alex. To take that final step. To make herself that vulnerable. What if Alex didn't feel the same way?

Maggie told herself that waiting just a little bit longer wouldn't matter. She would do it. Now that she had fully accepted the truth, there was no way she could keep it to herself for long. She just needed a little more time.

* * *

They were running out of time.

Maggie felt like she was suffering some sadistic sense of deja vu. It felt like only weeks ago that she had been standing on the brink of this same abyss, facing the prospect of a life without Alex. It felt like only weeks ago, because it had been.

Hurrying out of the room, Maggie held onto the laptop in her hands like a lifeline. Kara had looked like she wanted to protest when Alex asked Maggie to leave the room so they could speak privately, but what Kara wanted wasn't Maggie's concern right now.

"You gotta stop getting yourself into these situations, Danvers," Maggie joked, her voice breaking. On the screen Alex tilted her head, as though having a hard time hearing Maggie over the rush of water into the tank. Maggie tried not to think about just how fast it was rushing in. Tried not to think about how much time they had left.

"I know, it's gonna get me killed one day." Maggie bit back a sob at the attempted joke.

"But not today." She meant for the statement to sound like a command, but it came out more like a plea.

"Maggie...I...There are things I need to say to you. Things I should have said before now-"

"We're not doing this, Alex. Whatever it is that you have to tell me, you can tell me after we get you out of there. Because we _are_ going to get you out of there."

"I know...but if we don't-"

"No! We're going to get you out of there."

"Maggie, please," Alex begged, her voice cracking.

Maggie swallowed, at war with herself. Allowing Alex to say whatever she had to say felt far too much like giving up. On the other hand, Alex may be right, and Maggie wasn't sure she could take it her last words to Alex were to ask her to silence her feelings.

"We're going to get you out of there," Maggie repeated softly, all the fight gone out of her voice.

"I know you will. I know...I just...I need to tell you this. Will you let me tell you? Please?"

Maggie nodded jerkily. Remembering Alex couldn't see her, Maggie cleared her throat. "Of course. Of course you can. Whatever you need. You know you can tell me anything."

"These past six months have been….they've been everything I never thought I was going to have. I was convinced that I was broken. Damaged." Alex reached her hand toward the camera, and Maggie reached out instinctively, resting her own on the computer screen. "But you showed be that I wasn't. Even with the aliens, and the explosions and the almost getting sent into space and the...the kidnappings." Alex's voice broke, half laugh, half sob. "These have been the happiest months of my life. And I just…I love you so much, Maggie."

Maggie closed her eyes, and let the words wash over her. She had known for weeks that she loved Alex, but she hadn't said anything. Like a coward, Maggie had held the knowledge close, out of some vain attempt to protect herself. But Alex, her brave, fearless Alex, had rushed in where Maggie feared to tread. That ended now.

"Alex, I-Alex? Alex!" Maggie stared at the now blank computer screen with a growing sense of panic. They had lost the feed. She shook the computer, knowing it wouldn't help, but unable to stop herself.

With a guttural cry she slammed the lid closed and hurled the now useless machine into the nearest wall. It impacted with an impressive crack and fell to the floor.

Kara came rushing out of the room. "What happened?"

Maggie didn't bother answering. She was still furious with Kara for setting this accelerated chain of events into motion. She stalked over to Kara and gripped her roughly by the crest of of the House of El. "I don't care what we have to do, but we need to get her back."

* * *

It had been close. So impossibly close. Maggie didn't want to think about what even a few seconds more could have meant. They had almost run out of time.

As Maggie paced back and forth beside Alex's hospital bed she wasn't sure how many more times she could go through this. When she heard Alex say her name softly, she knew she would go through it every day for the rest of her life if that's what was required.

"Hey, you," she said tenderly, rushing over to Alex's bedside. She entwined their fingers, bringing their joined hands up and placing a kiss on the back of Alex's hand. "You have _got_ to stop scaring me like that."

Alex smiled weakly, clearly still exhausted. "I'll do my best. It's so inconsiderate of me."

"It really is," Maggie said with a nod. Maggie looked at Alex silently for a few moments, trying to get control of her emotions.

"Alex, I-

"Maggie-"

Maggie stopped, motioning for Alex to speak first. "You go first. You've had a long day."

"Understatement." Alex licked her lips. "I just wanted to say, that...I meant what I said. It wasn't just a heat of the moment type of thing. Or because I thought I was about to die."

Maggie settled herself onto the edge of Alex's hospital bed, rules and regulations be damned. She ran a hand tenderly through Alex's hair. "Well, that's good to hear."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I still don't want to imagine my life without you in it. I've had to do that twice in the last few weeks and I have to say, not really a fan." Maggie smiled briefly, but her expression quickly grew serious. "I love you too, Alex."

Despite her exhaustion, a radiant smile spread across Alex's face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Maggie leaned down, kissing Alex gently.

In that moment Maggie came up with a new plan. One simple rule. Love Alex Danvers for the rest of her life, and never let her go.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Maggie exited the bungalow, a small wrapped package tucked under one arm, and a towel under the other. Shielding her eyes against the glare of the sun, she scanned just past the breaking waves. Finally, her eyes landed on a small dot, bobbing up and down in the surf.

Maggie kicked her way through the sand, enjoying the warmth on her bare feet. It had been almost exactly a year since she had taken her last real, honest to god vacation. A week of relaxation and sun on the beach with Alex was just what the doctor ordered.

Opening her towel, she spread it out on the sand and sat down, content to wait until Alex was done in the water. Leaning back on her elbows, she settled in to enjoy the sight of Alex Danvers, surfing, in a bikini. Maggie was pretty sure life didn't get much better than this.

Maggie discovered she was wrong, when a few minutes later, Alex came wading through the surf, carrying her surfboard under one arm. The only thing better than watching Alex surf was watching her walking toward her, radiating happiness, and looking the most relaxed she had in recent memory.

Dropping her board into the sand, Alex flopped down onto the end of Maggie's towel, resting her head on Maggie's crossed legs, and looking up at her with a happy grin.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself." Maggie ran her hand through Alex's hair, trying to bring some order to the water logged strands. Maggie leaned over, pressing a kiss to Alex's lips. "Salty," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"I like it," Alex said serenely. "I miss being able to start my day in the water."

"Is that why I woke up all alone this morning?"

"Sorry. I saw the waves breaking and I just couldn't resist."

"You don't need to apologize. This is your vacation as much as mine."

Alex nodded, closing her eyes. "We really have to take Kara and Lena out to dinner when we get back."

Maggie nodded. "Yeah. We also have to make sure that Kara never breaks up with that girl. It would be a shame to lose access to the private island."

Alex pinched Maggie's leg, causing her to yelp. "Be nice."

"How was that not nice? I was hoping for their everlasting happiness. Besides, if she and Kara break up, I would hate to have to leave you just to maintain access to the private beach."

Alex's eyes popped open, and she frowned up at Maggie. "One year, and you're already planning your next relationship?" Alex shook her head sadly.

"Speaking of one year, I got you something." Maggie brought the package out from behind her back and dropped it onto Alex's stomach.

"A present?" Alex asked, scrambling up into a sitting position, and sitting cross legged across from Maggie.

"I mean, it is standard practice for anniversaries." Maggie looked at Alex through narrow eyes. "Did you forget to get me something?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't forget to get you something. It's back in the bungalow though. Give me a second." Before Maggie could protest, Alex was dropping her package to the towel and bounding across the sand. Maggie decided to sit back and enjoy the view.

It didn't take long for Alex to return, dropping back onto the towel, slightly out of breath from her mad dash across the beach.

"You didn't have to get it now," Maggie chided. "It could have waited until we got back to the room."

"I wanted to," Alex insisted. "Should one of us go first, or should we open them together?"

"You go first," Maggie said, feeling a bit of nerves for the first time. When she had first come up with the idea, it had seemed perfect, now, she wasn't quite as sure.

Alex tore into the paper eagerly. When Maggie saw the frown crease Alex's brow, she felt her heart sink. "You don't like it."

"No! I just…" Alex looked up. "I'm not sure what it is?"

"It's the list I made when I decided to take a chance on us." Alex's frown only deepened, looking at the small, framed list in her hands.

"It looks like a list designed to keep me at a safe distance."

"It was. I was convinced we didn't stand a chance, and I figure this was the best way to make sure I didn't get too invested."

"How romantic," Alex said. Though Alex tried to conceal it with sarcasm, Maggie could detect an underlying thread of hurt.

"It is," Maggie insisted, with a gentle smile.

"Oh, this I've got to hear."

Maggie scooted closer, until her knees bumped into Alex's. She pointed to the first item on the list.

"Rule #1 - Keep it casual. I thought I had this one in the bag. If anyone was an expert at keeping a relationship casual it was me. I didn't even last a week before my resolve broke."

"What changed your mind?" Alex asked curiously.

"The thought of you dating anyone else," Maggie said without hesitation.

Alex smirked. "Well, that feeling was mutual. When I saw Darla hitting on you at the bar, it took considerable willpower not to bounce her head off it."

"So violent," Maggie teased. "We really should work on those anger issues."

"You like it."

"It is kinda hot," Maggie conceded.

Alex nodded her head at the list. "What about rule number two?"

"I couldn't even hold to that one until we slept together. I told myself it didn't count if we hadn't actually had sex first."

Alex pursed her lips. "So what, your plan was just to sleep with me and run?"

Maggie nodded. "Yup. Pretty much. I had finally worked up the will to leave and then you reached out, grabbed me, and asked for a glass of water. After that I was toast."

Alex reached out and poked Maggie in the side. "It's a good thing you changed your mind. I would have had to hunt you down if you did that. What a jerk move, Sawyer."

"Hey, I changed my mind! Which you'll see is a common theme as we move down the list." Maggie tapped the glass. "I thought number three would be a breeze. I've just never been a fan of holidays."

"I can honestly say I was surprised when you showed up at my apartment on Valentine's Day."

"You have your sister to thank for that. She tracked me down and read me the riot act," Maggie said, figuring enough time had passed, and that Kara wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, I suspected she may have had a hand in that."

"I'm glad she did. That was by far the best Valentine's Day I can remember."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"To that point."

"Nice save."

"I don't think number four needs much explanation. By this point I had pretty much stopped even trying to adhere to the list."

"I still think my mom likes you better than me."

"What's not to like?"

"I can think of a few things."

"I think she's just relieved I get you to eat the occasionally vegetable."

"I eat vegetables!"

"Danvers, pizza toppings don't count."

"They're still vegetables. They count."

"You're hopeless."

"Speaking of hopeless. That brings us to rule number five. At least I hope you failed on this one, otherwise I may need to rethink the whole marriage thing."

Maggie leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Alex's lips. "Too late. You already married me."

"That can be corrected."

Maggie gasped. "Is that anything to say to your wife on your first anniversary?"

"You were literally talking about hooking up with my sister's girlfriend fifteen minutes ago."

"I mean, I do love this island…" Seeing Alex's playful scowl, Maggie laughed, leaning over to give her another kiss. "...but not as much as you."

"So...you're saying you love me? Because that's what I got."

Maggie laughed. "Yeah."

"Well that's good, because I love you too."

"See? Romantic." Maggie waved her hand at the framed list Alex still held.

Alex looked down at the list, tracing her fingers lightly over the glass. "It's not the worst gift I've ever gotten."

"Well that's good to hear." Maggie picked up the package that Alex had retrieved from their bungalow. "What'd you get me?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

The package was similar to what Maggie had given Alex, though slightly bigger, leading her to believe she and Alex had both gone traditional and given paper as their first anniversary gifts. "I'm not gonna lie. I was hoping you were finally going to get me that grenade, but I'm sure this is fine too," Maggie teased.

Alex rolled her eyes. "You need to give up on that."

"Never." Maggie tore into the paper, shredding it with wild abandon. Turning the frame over in her hands she looked down at a star map. She looked up to see Alex looking at her nervously, biting at her bottom lip.

"It's a map of the night sky from the night we met."

"I love it." Maggie placed the frame on the towel behind her and crawled forward on hands and knees until she was face to face with Alex. Cupping her free hand behind Alex's neck, she pulled her in for a lingering kiss. Breaking the kiss, Maggie smiled against Alex's lips. "Nerd."

Alex huffed, putting her hand over Maggie's face and pushing her over backwards. Instead of sitting back up, Maggie wriggled around until she was resting her head in Alex's lap, eyes closed.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex responded, running her hands through Maggie's hair.

"Don't forget that steel is the traditional gift for the 11th anniversary."

"Never gonna happen, Sawyer."


End file.
